poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of Fusinator
This is how The Birth of Fusinator goes in Fusinator (CTaRAoMToLaCN). scene shows that Elsa the Snow Queen is feeling sad about Chloé Bourgeois mean that she said about her Oisin Ryan: Elsa? What's wrong? Elsa: It's about what Chloe said. She keeps calling me different names like Ice Witch and Wicked Snow Sorceress. Oisin Ryan: Oh. So, you felt so upsetting about that. Elsa: I know, Oisin. walks away sadly. Meanwhile at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: My, partner. You sense a ice queen of Connor's Ire-blenders with a sadness of the meanest things of Chloé Bourgeois. Hawk Moth: You are right, partner. And maybe she would be able to fuse things into one by new magic. Moth fills the Akuma with dark energy Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize her! akuma flew out the window. To Ryan and Meg with Connor Lacey and Twilight Meg Griffin: Say, Twilight. I know in that freaky fusions adventure, I know my boyfriend got fused with Sunset. If you would fuse with me, I would be a princess called Princess Megalight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. I am amazed. Although, Connie-lonnie love me as a human. When Ryan turn into his Lolirock form, I noticed his hair is purple like my hair. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it. Since I saved Sean and his kids from Linda, she was angry that I banished her, thus making her plan to frame Mai Lacey and Connor won’t be killed by her. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Thanks, Ryan. Connor Lacey: I am glad he did that to save me and my Mammy. the akuma flies towards Elsa and lands on her locket containing a picture of her and Anna then a Butterfly frame appears around her eyes Hawk Moth: Fusinator, I am Hawk Moth. I bestow upon you the power to reakumatize people and fuse them together into one powerful being. In return, you need to bring Ryan Repulsa and me the Matrix, including Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Elsa: Yes, Hawk Moth. Soon, Chloé will be fused to someone like me. is engulfed by the purple smoke and she becomes Fusinator Fusinator: Nice. evilly Now, let's see what victims should I reakumatize and fuse first. she saw Connor's mirror on his arm Fusinator: I think he will be a perfect target. Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Marinette and Adrian can transform. Because you and I will take on someone. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And like what Marinette and Adrien said. Ryan and Meg: Time to trasform! Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, spots on! becomes Ladyan Meg Griffin: Kagg, claws out! transforms into Kitty Noir Fusinator: Connor Lacey. I found you. Connor Lacey: Who are you? Fusinator: I am Fusinator, the Sorceress of Fusion. And now, you will be Conflekta again! Ladyan: Connor, look out! zaps Connor, making him become Conflekta Kitty Noir: Connor? You okay? Conflekta: I’m not Connor Lacey, Kitty Noir. I’m now Conflekta. Again. Twilight Sparkle: Connie-wonnie. Ladyan: We have to help you save Elsa in order to turn Connor back. Fusinator: Sorry, Ladyan. I am not the Elsa who was with Connor's Ireblanders anymore. I'm Fusinator now. And you, Ladyan, will merge with Conflekta to become a new being. zaps Ladyan and Conflekta Ladyan: Ow! What is happening to me?! Conflekta: You've been fused with me, Ladyan. You are now a part of me. Ladyan: I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir help us, Conflekta. and Conflekta merged and they become Mirrorbug Kitty Noir: Ladyan? Connor? Mirrorbug: Kitty Noir, our name is Mirrorbug. Ladyan and Conlekta have become as one and our appearance of us is changed. Kitty Noir: That was... a bit wired. Fusinator: Well, Twilight, since you like Kitty Noir, maybe you will be Nega-Sparkle so you will get back at the ones who don’t believe you after you revealed Chrysalis' true intentions. zaps Twilight, who screams in pain and she turned into Nega-Sparkle Mirrorbug: Welcome back. Kitty Noir: Twilight... Sparkle? Nega-Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle isn't here. I am Nega-Sparkle! And when I get back at my friends for not believing me. Kitty Noir: Ladyan, I hope you and Conflekta are still good. Mirrorbug: Well, we do know we are good thanks to Ladyan's powers. And we know you love us. Kitty Noir: Yes. Nega-Sparkle: If Ladyan loves Kitty Noir, maybe I love Connor. Mirrorbug: Thanks, Nega-Sparkle. You do remind us of Twiley-whiley. Fusinator: sighs I'm getting tired of this. Nega-Sparkle and Kitty Noir would be better fused together. zaps Kitty Noir and Nega-Sparkle, making them start to fuse Kitty Noir: What are we doing? Nega-Sparkle: We're gonna fuse together. Kitty Noir: Oh boy. Nega-Sparkle: Here it comes. fuse together into a Nega-Sparkle/Kitty Noir fusion called Catra Sparkle Mirrorbug: Kitty Noir and Nega-Sparkle? Catra Sparkle: Yes. And we are called Catra Sparkle. Fusinator: It's perfect. Mirrorbug: I know. Fusinator: Now to find some more victims to reakumatize and fuse. evilly Mirrorbug: What would we do, my lady? Catra Sparkle: Well, we need to find Marinette and Adrien and tell them what has happened. Mirrorbug: (in Ladyan's voice) Sure. I hope she sees me as Ladyan. (in Conflekta's voice) And me as Conflekta. Catra Sparkle: Yeah. We are first of Fusinator's fusion army to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Mirrorbug: That's really something, Catty-kins. And, are we good or evil? Catra Sparkle: Maybe, we are good. And how do we feel as part of our own fusion bodies? Mirrorbug: Catra Sparkle: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes